There's No One In The World Like Emily
by Estate Of Mind
Summary: Naomi Campbell has lost everything she ever truly loved. Battling a recurring dream of the death of her girlfriend, she falls into a depression. Her best friend doesn't believe that it's going to get any better... that is, until she meets Emily Fitch. AU.
1. Dreams

**I solemnly swear on my life that I am NOT abandoning my other two stories. This Is Where We Collide ends after I finish the chapter I am writing, I kind of am having a hard time letting it go, which is why I haven't updated. Sleepwalking is still in progress, I will be sure to write more.**_  
_

**However, I've re-watched all of Generations 1 and 2 for Skins. and I could NOT seriously get this idea out of my mind. So I wrote it down.**

**Mind you, I am from the United States. I hope my lack of knowing British terms 100% doesn't make any of you stray away.**

**So enjoy, I hope you enjoy this... like really hope.**

* * *

_I smiled as her fingers caressed my cheek. The hairs on my arms and the back of my neck stood on end as the electricity from her touch surged through my body._

_She traced every line of my face; the shape of my eyes, the contour of my lips, the dimple in my cheeks…_

_I never remember feeling so alive than I did with her. Was that absolute madness? That one person could make you feel like you were flying or falling? Or that one person could have such an impact on you, one you never thought possible. That was how it was for me._

_I sighed contently, playing with strands of her hair, twirling them in my fingers._

_She giggled softly before pressing a kiss to my forehead. She turned around as I wrapped my arms around her, watching her chest rise and fall to the steady rhythm of her breathing. My eyes were getting heavier by the minute, but I wanted nothing more than lay awake and hold her, watch her sleep, protect her._

_"Naomi," I heard her whisper, "Naomi…"_ I shot up from my pillow, _"Naomi, I love you."_

"I love you, too." I breathed hopefully into the air.

"Naomi! NAOMI! NAOMI! Fuckin' wake up, you arse!" I heard my flat mate Effy call from behind my door. _Fuck, it was a dream… but it felt so real… like she was here._

"FUCK OFF!" I barked, rubbing my eyes as I sat up in my bed.

That obviously was a shit idea because in storms Effy with her 'I will fucking off you in a second' face.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU THIS MORNING?" She growled as she lit up a fag.

_Everything,_ I wanted to say, _I miss her. I want her back. Can you bring the dead back? Can you save her because I failed to? I was supposed to protect her, and now she's dead… What about my parents? Mum? Dad? Can you bring them back, too? Can you stop that car from knocking them off the road? Can you, Effy? Can you! I want my life back_.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Bullshit." Effy scoffed, taking a long drag.

"You're sick of hearing about it, anyway. Why tell you?" I replied coldly.

"Fuckin' really, Naomi? You're my best friend, not to mention my flat mate. You don't keep secrets from me. WHAT IS EATING AT YOU, NAOMI?" Effy emphasized.

"You don't understand…" I started, "You weren't there…" My voice lowered at the last part of my sentence.

"What did you fucking say!" Effy warned.

_You weren't there. You weren't there the night my whole life fell apart. You weren't there the night my girlfriend of 4 years died of a cocaine overdose._

"Speak up!" Effy yelled.

"You weren't there! You don't understand how it feels to have the love of your fucking life die in your arms!" I screamed back.

Effy threw the fag at the ground, stomping on it as she made her way over to me, tears streaming down her face. She grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me close to her face.

"You selfish twat!" She spat in my face, "You think just because I wasn't there, I didn't lose anything that night, too? I fucking lost my sister! MY BLOOD! How dare you say I don't fucking understand. I see perfectly clear. You're not the only one who's lost family, Naomi. So stop being a fucking selfish bitch and fucking get ready. We're going out. No if's and's or but's." She dropped the collar of my shirt and huffed out of my room.

Effy and I had these fights about once a month, for the past year. We've known each other since secondary school, went to college together, then proceeded onto Uni, where we are now. I had met her sister, Eryn, while in secondary school as well. In our second to last year of secondary, when I was 14 (going on 15), Eryn had revealed her feelings for me, as more than a friend… as a lover. The thought scared me at first, but I went with my gut instinct and started seeing her.

We were together for four years until one night at a party. Effy had gone off with some boy like she usually does (you know, flavour of the week) and Eryn and I were left with all of the kids taking MDMA. We would usually join right in and take the MDMA together, but we decided that we wanted to have a bit more fun.

We found a boy who was dealing the blow. Eryn had a bad reaction to the cocaine and started to fall in and out of consciousness. I freaked out, I didn't know what to do, so I brought her back to mine. She woke up high and started to touch my face. The last thing she ever said to me was that she loved me. Her eyes closed and never opened again.

That was a year ago. Effy never once blamed me for her death, although the boy who sold us the drugs had gone to the slammer for involuntary manslaughter.

We do, however, always have these petty fights when I have the dream again. I don't mean to wake up in a bad mood, but I just watch her die over and over again.

I heard a faint knock on my bedroom door.

"You ready yet, you twat?" Effy hollered from behind the door. I groaned and shuffled around my room, throwing my jeans on. I grabbed a grey cardigan from my floor and slid it on as I exited the room.

"Happy?" I asked as I ran into Effy in the hall.

"You look lovely. C'mon. We're going to get fuckin' pissed!" Effy exclaimed, grabbing my wrist.

"Effy, it's noon!" I whined as she dragged me out of the flat.

"Yeah, so?" I groaned loudly.

"Effy, I have that new class, today! I can't get pissed before Uni!" I argued, remembering that they transferred my Psychology class since I had a bit of an argument with the professor of last one. Effy stopped walking and turned to face me.

"Damn, I really wanted you to get fuckin' pissed. Well, tonight then, yeah?" Effy sighed before pulling me into the small coffee shop to our right.

"Yeah, sure." I replied hesitantly. "Are we going to be long, here? I have to start heading towards…" I stopped what I was saying as a petite red-headed girl walked past us and out the door, laughing with her friends. "… heading towards class." I finished, watching the girl turn around and smile at Effy and me through the window of the shop. "Effy, do you know her?"

"No, I don't. But if I fancied girls, I would so get to know her. Or the other one, with darker hair."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure she was a twin." Effy explained, "There was another girl who looked just like her with her. Just a bit taller and had more purple hair than red. Enough about me checking twins out… Naomi, you were so totally checking her out."

"I was not!" I retorted.

"You stopped what you were saying about getting to class to ogle at her." Effy chuckled. She turned around from me for a moment to order our coffees and then faced me again. "Can't blame you."

"I was _not_looking at her." I stated.

"And I'm the Queen of England." Effy sarcastically said. Okay, maybe I was staring at her… a bit. "You haven't looked at anyone with that wide-eyed look since Eryn. I know you probably didn't want to hear that, but it's true."

"I… okay, fine. Maybe I was looking. But her hair is like Little Mermaid Red. How could I not pay attention to it?" I asked, thanking the barista as I grabbed my coffee from the counter. I took light sips as Effy and I walked out of the shop.

"Never mind her hair color. You think she's cute."

"Well… she was."

"HA! Gotcha! Well, this has been fun. Would have been more fun if you were pissed, but you're not. You still promise you will be tonight, though? I was thinking 'bout throwing a party. Panda may come, who knows, maybe while you're in class, I'll bump into Twin 1 and Twin 2." Effy joked.

"Not funny… but since you woke me up so rudely this morning, you're walking me to school."

* * *

I sat anxiously at my desk, tapping my fingers against the wood. This was the worst idea I had, coming to class today at least.. Since Effy dragged me out of the flat right after I woke up, I had nothing I could use for notes. Also, I was probably one of the first students in the classroom so I've been sitting here for countless minutes, waiting for more to arrive.

**To Effy: I fucking hate you, twat. I look stupid sitting here with nothing!**

**From Effy: Don't be such a wanker, Naomi. You forgot you had class**

I sighed softly, I guess she was right, sort of. Actually, it wasn't my fault. She dragged me out of the flat and my bedroom. At least I didn't have my English class today. I would have forgotten all of my coursework.

**To Effy: You're the wanker, you fuckin' dragged me out of the flat. It's completely your fault.**

"NO KATIE! No, I don't want to go to a party at some girl's flat who I've never met." I heard a voice scream over the phone, "I don't care if she has drugs or booze. Katie, no. I don't care if she has a lesbian as a flat mate either! Katie, just because I play for that team doesn't mean I'm interested in every girl who's gay!"

_Lesbian flat mate? Gay? What? _I turned my head to the left to see that same girl I had seen at the coffee shop enter the classroom. _You've got to be joking._

"Katie, we'll talk later. I just got to class. Okay, I will think about it." She groaned and threw her phone into her bag, making her way towards me. I quickly looked away to make it seem like I wasn't completely staring at her. I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Excuse me… you're kind of in my seat."

I turned my head back around to see the red-head standing over me. "Oh… sorry." I said as I stood up and looked around the class room for somewhere else to sit.

"You can sit at my table. I didn't mean to… sound so rude." The girl replied. I nodded as I scooted over to the other side of the table. "Are you new?" I stared at her as she talked to me. "I mean… damn. You seem… I just… I've never seen you before."

I laughed softly at her nervousness. "I am." I looked at the table and traced the lines. "I just transferred to this class. I had a quarrel with that psychology teacher Angie, so the headmaster transferred me classes. This is my first day… kind of forgot about it, though."

"I heard that teacher was kind of rude to anyone who didn't have a prick." She laughed.

"Actually, she got embarrassed by the fact that I mentioned my flat mate's brother had seen her tits. She then proceeded to argue with me on the fact that it wasn't her fault. You know, typical 'denying the accusation' thing. I just thought it was funny." I sighed as I sunk in my chair a bit.

"Sounds funny." The red-headed girl said, "I'm Emily." She extended her hand out to meet mine. "Emily Fitch."

* * *

**Shall I continue? **


	2. Brownies

**This was an interesting chapter for me...**

**I hope you enjoy because I'm not too sure how I feel, but I soooo know where this is going.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"I'm Emily." She extended her hand out to meet mine. "Emily Fitch."

"Naomi Campbell." I replied, reaching my hand out to shake hers. I felt a jolt of electricity, almost like a little shock the moment the skin of her palm met mine. I smiled weakly before withdrawing my hand. "But no jokes about my name, promise?"

"Aye-aye, Captain." Emily laughed. She glanced over at me. "Do you not have anything to take notes with?" Emily questioned as she eyed the front of the room to see if the professor had arrived.

"No, I didn't even have time to grab my purse this morning. My flat mate drug me out of bed." I said, chuckling lightly and tracing the lines on the wooden table.

"How rude of her!" Emily exclaimed. I giggled at the sudden change in her face. "Well, never mind, I'll give you some paper and a pen. It's all you really need." She reached around her shoulder to dig through her bag.

I sat there and nodded, continuing to trace the lines on the wood. My pocket buzzed and I pulled out my cell to see what Effy wanted. Is it sad that I already knew it was her? Well, no, she's the only one who talks to me, anyway.

**From Effy: Sorry 'bout that late reply, Naomi. Say, babes, I ran into the darker haired twin. Shes coming to our party, tonight.**

I sat there, mouth agape. "Something wrong?" Emily had asked and she handed me a pile of blank paper and a pen.

"No, my flat mate just being her weird self." I said. I quickly pressed the buttons of my phone to type out a message to her.

**To Effy: You're still so set on thinking she's a twin… Funny. Her "twin" is sitting next to me in Psychology and doesn't want to go. ;) Glad I'm not the only one who doesn't want to get pissed.**

**From Effy: NO WAY. Beg her to come to our party ;)**

**To Effy: I don't beg, especially when it's more like YOUR party as opposed to OUR party. I got to pay attention, turning the cell off. Bye Effy ;) PS: I'm so not begging, just to spite you.**

I shut my cell off before shoving it into my pocket as soon as the professor entered the class.

I never realized how long these stupid classes were. I had been taking notes on the brain for the last almost two hours. I was kind of glad Emily had lent me paper, because we really did need it, even if I was doodling random shapes in the margins.

"Can anyone explain the effects of cocaine on the human brain and the severe consequences it can have?" The professor called out.

My head shot up from staring at my notes and the professor looked directly at me.

"Can you?" He asked, pointing his finger in my direction.

I simply nodded before looking around at all the other students in the class. Everyone remained silent.

"Well… explain?" The professor questioned.

"Your brain absorbs specific neurotransmitters daily. Cocaine inhibits your brain from the reuptake process…" I started. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair and glanced to the left to see Emily look at me with concern. "Dopamine is a neurotransmitter that controls the brains "reward and pleasure" centers. With cocaine use, the dopamine in your system is building up, causing euphoria or a "high" feeling. However, too much dopamine can cause hallucinations. Too much cocaine can cause you to start eventually falling in and out of consciousness…" I held my breath for a moment, remembering the night Eryn died. "You can slip into a comatose stage and your body can completely shut down. It can kill you, over time or in the same night you take it. Especially, if it's not 100% pure…" Tears were slowly rolling down my cheek. I glanced around the classroom, seeing everyone's eyes on me. "Excuse me." I quickly said, standing up from my seat and running out of the classroom.

I found the nearest lavatory and dry heaved over the sink. I'm glad there was only fifteen minutes of class left, so I doubt I missed anything important.

Why did I have to look up in shock? Better yet, why did I have to relive that night in front of everyone, and TWICE in one day? First the dream, now this. It's like she was this never-ending cycle, forever engraved in my brain. She was twisted in my veins, invading my dreams. How could I not be over something like this? It's been a year, a whole whopping 365 days.

There was a soft knock on the bathroom door, followed by an even softer voice. "Naomi? Are you okay?" There was a pause for about thirty seconds before they spoke again. "Can you unlock the door?"

I pulled myself away from the sink to unlock the door to the lavatory. I was standing face to tear-stained face with Emily.

"The professor sent me to make sure you were all right." Emily said while chewing on her lower lip. "So, are you all right?"

"I will be." I replied, wiping tears away with my cardigan sleeves.

"I know I'm a complete stranger, Naomi… but if you want to talk about it…" Emily started.

"I've just had… a bad experience with cocaine, that's all." I said quickly. I flashed a weak smile before exiting the lavatory. "And I know I'm a complete stranger, but I eavesdropped on you yelling at that 'Katie' figure over the phone. Not wanting to go to a party, hmm?"

"Ugh, Katie's always trying to drag me to parties so she can get pissed and shag a boy. I swear, for twins, we're nothing alike." Emily shrugged. _So, Effy wasn't joking that she had a twin sister…_

"Well, I say you should go to the party…" I suggested.

"Why do you say that?" Emily questioned instantly.

"Because, I'll be having no fun watching everyone get pissed by myself, now would I?"

"Wait, you're the girl's flat mate?" Emily raised an eyebrow at me.

"Guilty as charged. Although, I may not be as guilty as Effy made me out to be to your sister…" I looked around the hallway. "Or maybe I am. Who knows? I'm apparently just the gay flat mate, right?"

"That's all I was told." Emily said, chuckling.

"Oh, bugger… then I am guilty." I smiled widely. This was insanity. Not even Effy could make me smile after talking about Eryn, and I hardly even talked about Eryn to Emily.

"Well, maybe I'll give this party a go." Emily said with a hopeful smile.

"Just… well," I said, stuttering over my words, "I should probably go… wash up. Yeah, that. Heh… so maybe see you tonight, yeah? I guess your sister can just text Elizab-… erm, Effy… and uhm that'll be all set."

_Good one, Naomi. You're making a complete fool out of yourself in front of this girl._

Emily nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I'll uh… consider it. You know, so you won't be so bored."

I smiled once more at Emily before excusing myself towards the entrance of the school. An hour or so long walk was in order.

* * *

**18:40**

"You fucking missed it." I exclaimed loudly as I entered my flat. "The teacher fuckin' asked ME, ME SPECIFICALLY, a question about cocaine. I had a nervous breakdown in front of everyone. There is no way I'm going back to that class."

I walked into the kitchen to see Effy smirking. Why was she smirking? No, seriously, she needs to stop smirking.

"What?" I asked looking side to side, shrugging my shoulders and giving her that 'one cocked eyebrow with my lips to one side' face.

"A) I thought your class ended at 3:45 and it's like almost 6… and B) you agreed to get super wasted with me tonight." Effy said in a low voice. Her smirk widened as she slid a beer across the kitchen table. "So, start now. Katie is going be arriving shortly."

I sighed loudly, "Effs… I really haven't had the day to be pissed in front of people I've never met."

"You've met the sister, the red-head. There ya' go. You know someone. She's coming, Katie just texted me." My smile beamed, but I quickly changed my expression to look less interested. "Panda's already on her way, too. Besides, this is like an all girls slumber party. Can't get too rowdy, got classes tomorrow. Remember when we had those slumber parties? I'm making brownies as we speak."

"PLEASE tell me that you didn't lace the brownies with anything. I need comfort food." I said, patting my stomach. Seriously, let's just all get fat now so I can hate my life even more.

"Okay, is our little fight this morning still both'rin you?"

"No. It wasn't our fight that's got my heart racing at 10 times the speed. It's the fact that twice in one day, I've thought about Eryn. I hardly ever think about her… it must be… it must…" _Fuck me. _"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Look, Naomi, I wanted to… it's just… she was my sister, you know. I don't want to relive it, either. I know you're hurting, but so am I. I just wanted to forget about it, okay?" Effy said looking at me with begging eyes, "It's one thing that Tony had his accident, and then Eryn… the next thing you know I'll be in a psych ward."

"Effy don't talk like that… However, it has officially been ONE full fuckin' year without her…" I said, almost like I was talking to myself, telling myself to get over it. Trying to convince myself that maybe overhearing Emily's conversation with Katie got me interested and that I could just move past Eryn and start something new with someone… someone with red hair… someone who makes me smile like a madman or like a fuckin' looney. Either one works, really, as long as I'm smiling. You know, she kind of did that to me. Made me smile. Hell, I just met the girl three hours ago, and already, she's got me on my toes.

"I know it's been one year, Naomi. I'm trying to move past this. Maybe you should too." Effy argued. "Look, you know I love you. I just want to see you smile, again."

"I think I'll take that beer now." I grabbed the beer off of my side of the kitchen table before popping the tab open and chugging it.

I smiled as I already felt the lightheadedness that I got whenever I drank alcohol (of any sort) fast. Being as skinny as me, well, I can get buzzed pretty quickly. Though, when it comes to getting me shitfaced, I'm a bit like the Great Wall of China.

I knew Effy was right, that we've both got to push past. I can't believe I had even forgotten that today was the day that Eryn died in my arms, in my bed, wrapped up in my arms and with our legs entwined, whispering that she loved me before never waking up.

_Bad thoughts, Naomi. Bad thoughts._

I finished through the first beer can before crumbling it up and throwing it into our sink.

"That's the spirit." Effy smirked before sliding another one across the table at me.

"I'm still not touching those brownies." I said before gulping the next beer down.

"That's what you think." Effy smiled as we heard a knock at the front door. "Would you be so kind as to… get that? You know, brownies need to be checked on."

I groaned loudly as I walked towards the front hallway of our flat. Opening the door, quickly and letting it swing open, I saw Pandora.

"Howdy Doody! Whizzer, Naomi. Are you pissed already? Your arms are all like jelly!" She exclaimed.

"What? No, I'm not!" I protested.

"Well then what in the bollocky name of bugger are you? Tired? Are you tired? That's no way to start a party. Where's Effy? She said we could make brownies and lick our bowls out!" Pandora shouted in my face.

"Did someone say brownies?" A voice with a lisp asked coming from behind Panda. "Oh hey, you're Effy's lezza roommate, yeah? Katie Fitch." She nodded her head at me before breezing past Panda and me. "Oh right, that's Emily my twinsies. Cept she's a lezza like you. Make nice or something, okay?" Katie fucked off into the kitchen as Emily climbed up the stairs behind her, a shy look playing across her face.

"Holy wow, Naomi! Are you two going to be making monkey?" Panda asked. My cheeks flushed red.

"No, Panda… Just go see how those brownies are coming, yeah?" I pointed towards where Katie had just walked off.

"You betcha!" Pandora excitedly screamed before running towards the kitchen as well.

I smiled at Emily as she slowly walked into the house. "Oh hi, Emily right? Blimey, you look just like that Katie figure who just entered my house, rudely." I joked.

"Hello, Naomi." Emily said, smiling.

"Glad to see you took it into great consideration that I would be… bored." I nodded my head.

"Looks like you started the fun without me." Emily pointed to the beer that was settled in my hand.

"Two beers ain't nothin'. C'mon. You've yet to meet Effy. That crazy character, that was Panda. You'll warm up to her, I promise." I grabbed Emily's arm and led her into the kitchen.

"And this," I said, stumbling a bit from the alcohol, "Is Elizabeth FUCKING Stonem."

"Effy." She corrected as she shook Emily's hand. "Cool if I call you, Red?" Emily shook her head. "You's and Naoms play for the same team, ya 'know?"

I rolled my eyes and groaned. Of course, that would be the first thing Effy would bring up. Sexuality. It's not like she was all straight either. Effy definitely had a hint of bi-curiosity somewhere in her.

"You're one to talk, Effy." I retorted.

"What? I don't play for the gay team!" Effy argued.

"The bisexuals have their own team?" Panda asked, wide eyed.

"Okay, okay. This conversation is over." Katie butt in, "I want to try these brownies, and I want to drink this alcohol."

Emily laughed at her sister's attempts to get super pissed. Did she know Effy hadn't invited boys over? It's one thing that it's a school night and another that every time boys were involved at one of our 'parties' something always went terribly wrong.

"The brownies are laced with drugs." I whispered to Emily as she eyed the brownies. "Just so you know."

"Well, better have the time of our lives at this…erm… get-together?" Emily raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, better have fun." I replied grabbing two brownies, handing it to her. We "cheers"ed our brownies before taking giant bites out of them. Emily winked at me as we finished our treats.

She pulled me out of the kitchen and into the living room where Effy and Panda were setting up a game of Twister. Oh lord…

"Twister!" Panda pointed out, "It's brill! It's going to be twist-o-matic, baby!"

I felt the effects from the drugs settling in. What have I just gotten myself into? Just ten minutes ago, I was opposing to Effy putting MDMA in the brownies because of what happened to Eryn. Just ten minutes ago, I wouldn't have thought to eat these. Yet, Emily was a mystery I wanted to find out, even if that meant getting high with her. I would have never thought that someone could get me to consume a laced brownie as quickly as Emily did. I was about to ascertain the sweet disposition of one Emily Fitch.

_Well, this ought to be an interesting night.  
_

* * *

_I was thinking some Keffy might have to be in order. I also feel bad, Panda's kind of the fifth wheel if that happened. What do you think? And if anyone got the TWO "The L Word" References, I give you all of my kudos. :)_

**Continue? 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2...**  



End file.
